Uninvited
by Kate-DS
Summary: A short oneshot AU-ish focusing on a certain ‘lady’ and a mysterious ‘man’.


Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters belong to Capcom

A/N: A short oneshot (AU-ish) focusing on a certain 'lady' and a mysterious 'man'.

--

Uninvited

'_I should have just left the windows open before I left the room this morning_.'

She thought irritatingly as she took a few light steps into her room, which was located on the second floor of an old three-story building, and found herself almost immediately covered in sweats. '_I'm going to need a long shower_.'

Even though she had not switched on the light near the entrance, the shabbiness of the simple but tiny room was already made apparent under the moonlight that had seeped through the windows. "Full moon, huh…" She absentmindedly touched the light scar across the bridge of her delicate nose.

She lazily inched herself towards the center of the room. As she did so, she began to peel off the many layers of clothing she had on until she was left covered in only a fitted white tank top and matching panties. The rest of her clothing fell weightlessly and easily onto the creaky wooden floor.

She threw down her assortment of weapons near the bed and proceeded to open the windows as wide as possible, letting in the fresh, night air.

The breeze from outside swiftly enveloped her small-framed body and did not let go.

She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, her body trembling noticeably while doing so. The night air was chillier than she had originally expected.

She turned away from the windows but continued to linger there a bit longer. Standing now, facing her small and simple room, she could finally unwind enough to allow her troubled mind to wonder…

'_Yes, the room really is a simple one_.'

She had been calling this old building, her 'home' for the past two months now. And by 'old', she meant relatively to the other buildings surrounding the area. Not that they looked that much better than the one she was staying in, but as least, they did not look like they were going to collapse should anything stronger than a breeze come in contact with them.

'_Who would want to stay in this hell hole?_' She grudgingly allowed her perfectly shaped lips to display a brief smile.

'_But then, who am I to complain?_' The landlord was nice enough to let her stay here for free…well, nice was not really the word she would preferably use to describe him. The only reason why he had let her stay here for as long as she had was because she had more than once saved his sorry ass… '_Yeah, and now I don't ever have to think about paying rent again. How convenient, indeed_.'

She did not mind so much that her room was plain and bare. There really was no need for her to unpack all of her belongings only to find out that she would have to be on the move again. She had hated it when it happened last time. '_Such is the nature of a hunter._' She shook her head slightly and continued to smile. And in this line of job, one would have to be able to mobilize at a moment's notice.

God, she was so tired... '_Days after disgusting days of killing those abominable Devils. There's just no end to this_.'

She stretched her body and immediately regretted the action. The dull pain that resided in her side couple of days ago seemed to have intensified tenfold. She groaned inwardly, cursing the day's event that had led to her current conditions. '_Curse those Devils. Why don't they all just disappear!_' If only things were that simple…

The night wind continued to assault her body with unrelenting coldness, and she decided that she had had enough of standing there. She began to walk away from the windows.

And then she felt it. Unmistakably, just now, she swore she had felt it…

Her eyes opened wide and her breathing quickened. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

That damn feeling again, the feeling as though someone was watching her…watching, waiting, observing her from afar…

She swiftly walked back towards the windows, hoping to locate the source of that uneasy feeling; however, there was nothing out of the ordinary outside. There was no one, not even a stray dog she normally saw prowling the night for scraps of food….

After a few minutes, she let out a sigh and returned to her bed. She sat silently, massaging her temples. '_God, I must be going crazy_…'

'_But I know I'm not!_' This was not the first time she had felt that someone or something was watching her. It had been like this for the past couple of weeks now, ever since that one mission that took her all the way to that city. '_What was it called again_?' The name of that desolate place seemed to have escaped her at the moment.

Back then, she had felt it as well, felt it just as strongly. It was during the fight with a horde of monsters that she had noticed, out of the corner of her eye, something that resembled a human face, and then it vanished. It happened so fast that she did not have time to discern what or who it was that was staring at her.

She finally gave in and started laughing hysterically. "I really must be going crazy."

She dropped her body soundlessly onto the soft, inviting bed. '_It was probably just my active imagination_.' She rolled to her side and sighed once again, feeling more tired than ever. "Just a quick nap, I swear… Just a quick one before I……"

She had found peace, at last, in the total darkness that followed.

--

The breeze continued to blow, uninvited, into the room.

And along with its coldness, came soft footsteps……

An intruder, a man, with his ice-blue coat, created a long shadow, which fell against the wall of the room.

He surveyed the surroundings, making certain nothing was lurking in the confinement of the four walls, nothing that could interrupt what he was about to do…

He was standing now at the foot of the bed, staring intensely at the woman occupying it. She was lying on her side, displaying a set of long, slender legs, her short dark hair partially covering her face.

As he moved closer, the mysterious glow of the woman's porcelain skin under the moonlight seemed to have fully captivated his attention.

The woman was deep in slumber. She was utterly oblivious to the swift movement the intruder had just made.

In an instant, the intruder was crouching on top of her…so close yet not touching her. He was simply content, for the moment, to just observe her in that position.

The woman did not stir, but a soft sigh, escaped her rosy lips.

The intruder lowered his head slowly, and with his own cold lips, captured hers…gently at first, and then fiercely as he reached out his hands to grab her neck and lifted her face to deepen the kiss.

At that moment, the woman had finally become aware of the intruder, but all she could do was let out a barely audible moan. Tried as hard as whatever left of her energy would allow, she found herself unable to even open her eyes. Not only that, her body seemed to have frozen as if an unbreakable spell had been cast to make it still.

Not satisfied with just her lips, the intruder had moved on to press his cold lips on her neck. He bit her neck lightly, and the action sent tiny electric shocks through her body.

The woman continued to struggle, but to no avail as it produced the same result as before.

Despite her mind shouting out at her to continue to fight off this intruder, that she must break herself free from this man's iron grip, her body reacted otherwise.

She began to feel strange. She felt as though a great fire was raging through her body, fire that she did not know how to put out, and she wished that her body would not react the way it had…

The intruder seemed to have possessed incredible strength, which she deduced by the way he had pressed her body against his. His embrace did not leave enough room for her to even breathe…

Then her mind went blank as darkness, once again, enveloped her.

--

The loud noise outside the windows jolted her wide awake.

She bolted out of bed, unable to dispel the fear that had gripped her heart. She was aware that she was covered in cold sweats, but more importantly, that she could finally move her limbs again.

She immediately looked around the room, searching for the intruder…but there was no sign of him ever being there.

'_Could it all have been just a nightmare?_' Her head started to throb as she plowed through her brain trying to remember the details of what had happened last night. '_But it felt too real to have been a dream!_'

She felt the familiar coldness, the same coldness she had felt last night, and automatically wrapped her arms around herself. She looked towards the windows. '_Must have left them open last night…_'

To her surprise, the windows were tightly shut!

And on closer inspection, they were even locked from the inside. There was no sign that they had ever been opened, forced or otherwise.

'_Then it really must have been a dream. God, am I really losing it?_' With the windows still locked, no one could have come in the room…then…

She no longer wanted to think about the dream and had hastily dismissed it from her mind.

She took one quick look at herself and groaned loudly. '_I can't believe I went to bed like this_.'

She opened the door to the bathroom and quickly stepped in, feeling the urgency to cleanse herself, to be rid of…of this uncomfortable feeling, which she hoped a quick shower would grant her.

However, as soon as she saw her own reflection in the mirror above the sink, blood began to drain from her face, and she froze.

There were bruises on her neck, and they had already begun to darken!

Then, the memory of the 'dream' came rushing back once again, and she remembered.

Last night, before darkness claimed her completely, the intruder had whispered in her ear. "I shall be back."

The End

--


End file.
